digimon_reformationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bedivere Stormheart
History Bedivere was born and raised alongside his older sister in the city of Avalon, ruled by the Council of Avalon. At that time, there was some trouble with the further regions of the Council’s rule, and upon becoming an Ultimate Level Wingdramon, Bedivere entered the army alongside his beloved sibling and together they went to war, proving themselves capable warriors in battle. Bedivere eventually became his current form of Slayerdramon and earned many battle honours for his courage and tenacity in the face of the enemy, his crowning moment appearing when the enemy unleashed three Diaboromon upon their attackers. Where a lesser mon might have fled, Bedivere held firm and fought off all three long enough for reinforcements to arrive and turn the tide, Bedivere personally slaying one of the beasts in single combat. Now alongside several proud warriors, Bedivere has been summoned along with his sister and his long time comrade Caradoc to the presence of the Council of Avalon. Personality Bedivere is a very chivalrous Digimon. He aspires to be a true knight in every sense of the word, and would gladly do anything he is told by the Council of Avalon, provided such orders do not go against his code of chivalry, which is much like that followed by the Knights of the Round Table. Despite his noble intent, Bedivere is very passionate and can be driven towards the wrong goal easily if he believes that goal worthy of a knight. However, his passion for battle has made him a very famous figure among his kind, and very few consider making him angry a good idea, since Bedivere can draw on anger for his signature discipline of battle. Bedivere is a steadfast ally and those who stand by him can rest well knowing they have a truly brave and noble warrior at their side. Bedivere constantly worries about his sister however, but he knows that war accepts all into its embrace and that trying to deny his sister would be fruitless. Unholy Crusade Bedivere was called alongside the other Peacemakers to the chambers of the Council of Avalon, where they were ordered to bring the Royal Knights to justice for their attacks on innocent human Tamers. Following a brief argument as to the position of leadership, Bedivere was unceremoniously appointed to the position by Thor and thus led the Peacemakers from that point on, however difficult it was. In the first battle against the Knights, Bedivere faced the Royal Knight Sir Dagonet and was able to achieve very little against his foe's defenses. Despite the combined Peacemakers achieving a stalemate against Dagonet and Bors, the intervention of four more Knights (Guinevere, Cador, Galahad and Gawain) swiftly defeated them, forcing a retreat with a warning from the Knights - further resistance would be ended by death. However, upon order from the Council, the Peacemakers travelled to aid Artemis in her struggle to protect human Tamers housed on her island. In this battle, Bedivere fought beside Thor and Samael against Sir Hector of the Knights, who they managed to best with their combined efforts and the assistance of Artemis. Due to this, the battle ended in a stalemate, neither side fully able to achieve their objectives. In the third battle, Bedivere was faced with a terrifying opponent - the legendary Omega Knight, Sir Lancelot. With the aid of Michael and Svarog, he was able to match the Omnimon's incredible power, and while the assistance of Galic's nomadic allies put paid to the assembled forces of the Royal Knights, the Peacemakers fought the Knights to a standstill. The arrival of Thor and his Asgardian brethren was all it took to turn the tide, and the battle ended in the Knight's first defeat of their Crusade. Following this, the Peacemakers had a brief respite from the Knights, and their efforts were instead focused upon determining the validity of a claim made by a group of humans who claimed they were the legendary DigiDestined. However, upon meeting with them, it was quickly apparent that they were not in fact Digidestined, and attempts to defuse the situation only aggravated them into attacking. Bedivere took very little part in the battle that followed, only attempting to restrain Svarog's anger at a Digidestined whose Biomerged form was Apollomon, and assisting in defeating a PileVolcamon Biomerged Tamer. Following this unfortunate incident, Bedivere and his allies were sent to investigate an unprovoked attack on a group of Digimon in a jungle to the south. There they discovered a human military organization with the aim of rescuing the Tamers by annihilating any Digimon in their path. To do so, they had imbued soldiers with Digimon data fused into their DNA, creating Bio-Hybrids able to switch between human and Digimon form. The Peacemakers were outclassed in the battle that followed, especially when the humans unleashed the powerful artificial Digimon Ebemon against them. It took the intervention of the newly X-Evolved Knights and Lord Artorious himself to avert disaster by defeating the Bio-Hybrids and destroying Ebemon. The Royal Knights soon acted again, and the Peacemakers faced the full circle of thirteen following the return of Sir Pelleas and Sir Constantine. Facing overwhelming odds following the betrayals of Samael and Kheprius, the Peacemakers were hard-pressed, and with Bedivere facing Lord Artorious himself, the odds were stacked against him. Regardless, Bedivere stood firm, and faced Samael himself, though only Michael's intervention was enough to put down the X-Evolved traitor, and even then only for a short time. With all the Peacemakers drawing newfound strength, the Knights were soundly defeated and a bitter Artorious was forced to call a retreat. However, it would take more to dissuade the Knights. Bedivere discovered that the guard of Avalon had been reduced by more than half, and he soon discovered why - the Knights had decided the only course of action was to launch a decisive, crippling blow against Avalon itself to end the opposition to the Crusade. Caught off-guard by the attack, Bedivere went to find Guinier, who had been called to an audience with Council member Angra Mainyu. It transpired that Angra Mainyu had betrayed the Avalonian forces all along, giving the Royal Knights information as to the Tamers and Peacemakers in exchange for Guinier as his own. Bedivere attacked the renegade Megidramon, who retaliated by forcibly Digivolving Guinier into a Megidramon. Faced with both and unwilling to harm his sister, Bedivere was severely wounded, even with Carado intervening to remove Guinier from the fight. On his last legs and with Angra Mainyu about to kill him, Bedivere was given inspiration in the form of the Goldramon Council member, Ahura Mazda, whose urging inspired him to fight on. With Ahura Mazda's assistance. Bedivere was able to unlock his Exalted Evolution, ascending to the form of Examon, with which he outclassed and killed Angra Mainyu before intervening in the Siege, first removing Sir Gawain from his position of tactical command with a well-placed Dragonic Impact, then defeating Tristan and together with Caradoc, who had achieved an evolution to Dynasmon X, defeating Artorious himself, forcing the Knights to retreat from Avalon or risk capture. Following the Siege, Bedivere and the other Peacemakers were told by Thor of the Black Sword which Artorious sought, a blade of Chaos which would grant the Alpha King incredible power. Determined to stop Artorious from getting his hands on the sword, Thor led a party to the realm of Asgard in search of answers, while Bedivere remained in Avalon, helping the reconstruction and rescue efforts taking place. With unexpected aid from the treacherous Samael, the Peacemakers were alerted to the location of the Black Sword, where the Knights were engaged in conflict with a horde of Death-X Digimon. Bedivere was quick to lead the Peacemakers in pursuit, in the hopes of stopping Artorious gaining the Black Sword and putting an end to the Crusade once and for all. However, Artorious was able to get hold of the Black Sword, achieving Mode Change to Alphamon Ouryuken. In this new form, he quickly obliterated the Death-X Digimon and defeated the Peacemakers, only being prevented from killing them when Tiwaz collapsed the temple on top of him. Retreating to Avalon, Bedivere formed a plan to decisively handle Artorious, and with some fine-tuning, it was determined who would face which Royal Knights in the final battle. As they awaited Artorious's release, Bedivere rested in preperation for the battle, until he awakened, knowing that Artorious was free. Setting out to confront the mad king, the Peacemakers battled the Royal Knights one last time. Bedivere faced Artorious alongside Thor, Tiwaz and Kole, and despite initially being outmatched by the power the Alphamon had gained from the Black Sword, the four managed to achieve a victory when Thor seperated Artorious from the Black Sword. However, Caradoc's rage led him to accidentally allow the black knight to recover the blade and use Zone Black Hole ''to flee the field. However, the Peacemakers, determined to end the Crusade once and for all, pursued the Royal Knights to Camelot, routing the guards and effortlessly invading the fortress. They confronted Artorious at the apex of the keep, and after a barrage of their mightiest attacks, the Alpha King seemed defeated. However, he had one last card to play, by releasing the avatar of the Primordial Chaos, Amatsu-Mikaboshi, from its deep prison in a last-ditch attempt to defeat the Peacemakers. The Mikaboshi effortlessly dispatched several Peacemakers with single attacks, even overcoming Bedivere's Examon form. However, the terror turned upon Artorious, refusing to be a servant, and destroyed its rescuer with its ''End of Paradox. With his last breath, Artorious passed mastery of the Black Sword to Bedivere, throwing the blade to his former foe. Rejuvenated by the Black Sword, Bedivere could only watch as Mikaboshi effortlessly defeated Thor, Micahel, Samael and Svarog, the latter sacrificing himself in an attempt to hold the monster back and give his fellows time to raise the armies of the Digital World against it. Bedivere quickly dispatched several Peacemakers, along with the surviving Royal Knights, to gather together the armies, while he attempted to unlock the power of the Black Sword in the hopes of wielding it against Mikaboshi... Relationship with Other Characters Quotes: Chants: "From highest peak to farthest shore, let all beware my savage roar! With my rage and hate so bloody red, I'll dredge up the might of dragons dead! Slide Evolution! Breakdramon!" ' '"Behold the holy light born of exalted wings! I summon the strength of the Dragon Kings! Beware our hopes transformed to light! Let injustice beware - an Exalted Knight! Exalted Evolution! Examon!" Navigation Category:Unholy Crusade Category:Peacemakers